Things just got real 2
by ThatCrazyGirlReading
Summary: Thank you Sketch08! Now the countries Google themselves i know right whats up with that trust me its funny. Warning: Swearing, Boy love if your homophobic get outta here!


Crazy; hey people that read my stuff for some reason. Ok I know Hetalia games need updating but I really wanted to write this. Thank you Sketch08 for letting me use your idea. You guys should read the original 'things just got real' now get ready for –Drum roll- THINGS JUST GOT REAL 2.0! I'm really bad with coming up with names ha!

"Okay dudes, I think we made excellent progress today in our meeting, thank you Belgium for bringing in those waffles for everyone!" America grinned at her.

"Not a problem! I had more than enough!" She waved it off.

"But when I offered to bring in pancakes everyone just shrugged." Canada softly said. For once a few could hear him.

"We weren't shrugging, we couldn't hear you. We were yawning." England admitted, sipping his tea.

"Hey guys, weird question. Have you ever, like, Googled yourself?" America asked a hand to his chin as he thought the idea over.

"No, who does zat?" Germany shook his head.

"Ve~…Germany, Germany I want to Google us!" Italy jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

"No, we are not doing zat, America is just being…" Germany trailed, looking at the grinning blonde.

"…himself." Germany concluded.

"Well, what would happen if we did Google ourselves?" Japan spoke up, kind of wanting to.

"Nothing! No one cares what we do. We're just a bunch of countries that sit around and fight sometimes, nothing more." China concluded.

"W-Well, how do you know? People could care about our lives, our history!" England stood.

"Well, it still wouldn't hurt da? Maybe others want to become one with mother Russia!" Russia grinned innocently causing everyone to instinctively take a step back.

"Yeah guys, lets-a Google ourselves! I even came up with a name for all of us, come on!" Italy pouted.

"Oui, Italy is right! We should look ourselves up. Besides, someone must notice my gorgeousness other than you all." Francis purred.

"We don't notice it." China added.

"Fine, fine, we'll Google ourselves. America pull down the projector screen, turn off the lights, and turn on the projector so that what's put on the computer screen with show there as well." England instructed.

The projector screen took up almost the whole wall; they usually used it for power points.

"We've used the projector before England, I'm well aware of how to set it up." America pulled it down and went to turn out the lights.

"Well with your intelligence, I questioned the theory for a moment." England narrowed his eyes.

"Italy, type in whatever name you gave us all into the computer." Germany said.

"Got it!" With this Italy typed in the name and light flashed onto the screen, showing it being slowly put it.

"Hetalia? What does that even mean?" England squinted.

"I think it's Finnish…" Russia said as the screen switched to a number of things.

"Oh look. There's tons of shit. Who said no one would care about our lives?!" America accusingly shot a look at China.

"I stand corrected. Click on that, what's that picture?" China said, pointing.

A picture came up that spread across the screen, showing the axis and ailed powers with the Hetalia logo over it.

"Look! It's us, it's all of us! That is so cool ve~!" Italy was excited and repeatedly slapped Germany in the arm to gesture for emphases.

"Oh look it gives descriptions of us all!" France pointed.

"I'm not nosy or obnoxious!" America yelled out.

"Obviously you do not know yourself. My cooking is not horrendous! What the hell is a Tsundere?" England shouted above everyone else's shouting.

"I'm perverted? Well they aren't wrong!" France said to Canada.

"Well they got me spot on." Canada said with a sad expression.

"I don't see you there?" France says.

"Exactly..." Canada said before Prussia grabbed him.

"BIRDIE! They said I was awesome ha-ha I knew someone knew how awesome I am!" Prussia said hugging Canada close.

"Hey dudes! What are these X things?" America yelled out pointing at the screen.

"I do not know let's look them up ve~" Italy shouted!

"Who should we X?" Japan said obviously knowing what all of this meant.

"OH do me and Germany!" Italy yelled out. The others countries nodded in agreement not wanting to be X'ed till they knew what it meant.

Japan put into the search box 'Germany X Italy' after a few seconds hundreds of pictures filled the wall.

"MY EYES!" America yelled running from the screen.

"Um, Germany why are you." Italy started before Germany put a hand over his mouth.

"So, west this is what you do in your spare time?" Prussia yelled out covering his eyes.

"Um, no we have never done that!" Germany yelled out.

"Hey Germany can we do that?" Italy said pointing to a picture.

"No Italy!" Germany said grabbing Italy and running out of the meeting room flushed.

Everyone stared at the swinging doors then looked at the screen.

"Japan, Look up Stuffy and Switzerland next!" Prussia yelled over everyone else's suggestions.

Japan then typed is 'Austria X Switzerland' Pictures filled the wall. Hungary was nose bleeding in a corner and Austria and Switzerland had very deep blushes.

"WHO KNEW YOU WERE SO FLEXIBLE STUFFY!" Prussia yelled out while people tried to cover the younger nation's eyes.

"W-What! I hate that guy we would never do that!" Switzerland yelled banging his fist on the table and throwing chairs.

"Big brother, why are you and Mr. Austria kissing in my room?" Liechtenstein asked looking innocently at the flushed faces of Austria and Switzerland.

"Oh japan I must choose next! I choose Moi with Canada!" France yelled Canada cowered behind America who was looking at awe of the picture that appeared on the wall from 'France X Canada'.

"Bloody hells there are naked pictures of France on the wall!" England screeched and hid his eyes.

"Mattie don't look to hideous!" America said holding Canada behind him.

"Take the down Francis TAKE THEM DOWN!" Prussia yelled not to thrilled to see Mattie on the wall.

"Prussia-san I wirr take them down now." Japan said rushing another X'ed pair together.

"MY EYES!" England yelled running out the room upon seeing him and France on the wall.

"France did you do that with Iggy?" America questioned throwing Canada to the side face planting him into a plate of waffles.

"Mon ami, why of course no one could resist my charm!" France blows a kiss to the screen as soon as England appears back into the room.

"ARTIE YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" America yelled at England.

"Yes America what do you need?" England said a trace of worry in his voice. All the other countries were watching them when japan put a new couple on the screen.

"ARTIE IT'S ME AND YOU!" America yelled.

"What!" England yelled turning around and running towards the screen.

"Hey Arthur wanna try that?" America said pointing to a picture which England is pinned against a wall.

"No!" England said but everyone else was chanting 'Try it!'

"I suppose you have no say Iggy the fans demand it!" With that America pinned England to a wall and kissed him deep and slow. The other nations where catcalling.

"YOAI!"

"Ah la~amour"

"Get SOME LITTLE DUDE!"

"That is highly inappropriate for a work prace."

"Can it stuffy"

"Alfred…Um you can't take peoples pants off during a meeting."

"SHIT! Sorry guys you probably don't wanna see me rape Artie do ya." America said while he straightens his and England's clothes.

"Hold on just a tick. FRANCIS YOU FROG! I have never ever been in the kind of relationship with you and let alone would ever have a child with you I really do not see how these fans think I got pregnant with Canada and America! That is not possible and who ever said I would bottom if we ever had that kind of relationship you frog you are weak if anything I would top you and four other nations!" England yelled throwing multiple books and desks at France.

"Kinky right?" France said to America.

"BASTARD QUIT IGNORING ME!" England yelled starting to throw heavier objects.

"Oh look its Spain and Romano!" Italy said bouncing in his seat.

"Ugh I would never date that Tomato bastard!" Romano yelled from his seat.

"Actually lovi it looks like we are married in that picture." Spain said cuddling Romano.

"Damn TOMATO BASTARD QUIT HUGGING ME!" Romano yelled pushing Spain away.

"Uh herro but we have one more pairing to rook up before the meeting is over should we do this suggestion called PruCan?" Japan said looking at all the nations who nodded and the other nations were either glaring at each other or hugging.

"Whoa look it's me and birdie! We would make awesome babies!" Prussia yelled hugging Canada and kissing his head.

"Who are you?" kuma asked.

"THAT'S CANADA YOU DUMB BEAR." Prussia yelled at the bear and went back to hugging Canada.

They did this a few more times, finding everyone's match.

Poland liked being paired with Lithuania, but Lithuania liked himself X'ed (as they called it) with Belarus, who broke his hand for saying that. She loved that others had paired her with Russia, and almost killed China when she saw he and him were a thing. America literally had to leave the room to throw up when he saw Canada X'ed with himself. Shortly after glancing back at the screen Canada began retching in the room's trash can. Japan and America decided it'd be best to let their X go because that would be odd.

"So I have found all of your couple names would you rike to hear it?" Japan asked everyone else nodded. "Ok so Germany X Italy is called GerIta, Austria X Switzerland is AusSwitz, France X Canada is FrCan, France X England is FrUk, America X England is UsUk or UkUs, Spain X Romano is Spamano, and Prussia X Canada is PruCan."  
"Haha France and England's is fuck! Hah." America laughed until England hit him.

"Well you git ours spell You Suck or You Cuss." England said which made America falter.

"Also there are stories online about the couples!" Japan said which caught everyone's attention.

"Ohonon rated M are some of them?" France grinned.

"Who won't go home and read those?!" America yelled out, jumping up to stand on the table. Everyone raised their hands.

"Who's lying?!" America countered himself.

Everyone raised their hands again.

"Peachy. Well, I think this was a productive meeting, I'm glad it happened! Long story short, we're all getting laid tonight, so yay! And um, well, this is officially over, safe trip home dudes." America nodded.

"That was probably the best ending statement you've ever done." Prussia gave a thumbs up.

"I know right?"

With this everyone left the room, some holding hands, and some glaring daggers, some not doing anything at all. Italy just sat there with Germany when a thought occurred to him.

"Hey Germany? If people know all these things, does that mean we're being watched?" Italy asked.

"No Italy. No one is watching us, don't be silly." Germany dully said.

"Germany." Italy said.

"What?"

"There are credit's rolling by your face." Italy pointed.

Germany stared at them for a second before he grabbed Italy and bolted.

"Go, run, zat is fucked up!"

~Theme Ending song!~

**Axis:** Wa! Wa! Wa!

**Italy:** (_So~re sore sole!)_

**Allied:** Wa! Wa! Wa!

**Russia:** (_Sore_ Soviet!)

**China:** (_Aiya! Aiya!_)

**Italy:** (_Sore sole!)_

**Italy:** With a handshake, _buon giorno_

**Japan:** From Japan, _konnichiwa_~

**Germany:** With ranks aligned, _Guten Tag_

**Italy:** Nooow now, everyone with Italy

(Sole!)

**All:** Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

**Italy:** Becomes a round circle

**Germany:** Becomes a flower

**All:** _World Ondo_, let's dance

**Italy:** (_O sole!_)

**France:** England just loves sarcasm

**England:** He is too proud of himself, after all!

**America:** Hey, stop fighting

**Russia:** Vodkaaa! Together

**China:** Why not open the bottle! (Shanghai!)

**All:** Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

**America:** Becomes a round circle

**Japan:** Becomes a flower

**All:** _World Ondo_, let's dance

**America**: (Douruffu~!)

**Italy:** _Sole!_

**America:** One, two!

**Japan:** _Ichi, ni!_

**China:** _Yi, er!_

**Russia:** Soviet!

**England:** One, two!

**Germany:** _Eins, zwei!_

**France:** _Un, deux!_

**Italy:** _Sole!_

**America:** One, two!

**Japan:** _Ichi, ni!_

**China:** _Yi, er!_

**Russia:** Soviet!

**England:** One, two!

**Germany:** _Eins, zwei!_

**France:** _Un, deux!_

**Italy:** (_O sole mio_~ Napolitana spaghetti)

**Germany:** (Let's go!) German spirit with _eins, zwei, drei_!

**Japan:** Pound the _taiko_ with a man's spirit

**Italy:** With a white flag, we'll never win

**Germany & Japan:** Courage! Squeeze it!

**Italy:** Let's fight

**Japan:** _Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi_ - sore!

**Axis:** Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

**England:** Becomes a round circle

**France:** Becomes a flower

**All:** _World Ondo_, let's dance

**America:** (Yes, sir! Yes, sir!)

I'm the hero! "Yes, we can!" But,

**England:** Ghost occult

**Russia**: Is frightening

**France:** I won't forgive such a leader

**England:** Scones and one shot

**China:** Yaaa, China

**England:** (Oh, finally!)

**All:** Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

**China:** Becomes a round circle

**Russia:** Becomes a flower

**All:** _World Ondo_, let's dance

Crazy: Thank you for reading hope you liked the song! Now I must sleep my sickness hurts! Review/flame thank you!


End file.
